There is a need for a general purpose holder that is flexible and easy to attach and detach from more secure structures that contain a pole or other support.
There has been a long-term need, particularly in the in the fishing and camping industry, for simple and easy to use general purpose holders. Such holders have been around for a long time. These devices generally are affixed to or designed in chairs or other support structures to hold common items such as cans or bottles that contain beverages. These holders generally have limited flexibility in changing of a position or orientation. Also, most that can be added to existing support structures are fix-mounted to surfaces with screws, held at a position, and are limited to specific items. Others are detachable and mounded with attaching devices such as, for example, set-screws. These devices require tools to attach and detach from a support. Both are time consuming to install, and have limited range of motion to accommodate the positions of various firmly positioned structures.
Some general purpose holders have been developed that do not require tools to attach or detach from support members. However, these holders lack flexibility in adjusting the orientation of the holder to the supporting member to achieve an optimum position. Users of general purpose holders frequently desire convenience, speed, and flexibility that are best achieved by flexibility in positioning the holder.
Other general purpose holders have been taught that can be fitted to hold a variety of objects such as IV bags and lights in medical settings. However, these holders lack the ability to rotate so as to easily achieve a desired orientation.
There still is a need for a general purpose holder that is flexible and easy to attach and detach from more secure structures that contain a pole.